Legenda o chłopcu, który stał się wilkiem
by E.T.Vostoti
Summary: Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzą znudzeni w pokoju chłopców na Grimmauld Place 12, gdy pojawia się Remus i opowiada pewną historię. Akcja dzieje się podczas przerwy bożonarodzeniowej w czasie książki HP i Zakon Feniksa.


**Tytuł:**_ Legenda o chłopcu, który stał się wilkiem_

**Autor:** _Elise T. Vostoti_

**Rating:**_ K_

**Opis:** _Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzą znudzeni w pokoju chłopców na Grimmauld Place 12, gdy pojawia się Remus i opowiada pewną historię. Akcja dzieje się podczas przerwy bożonarodzeniowej w czasie książki HP i Zakon Feniksa. Całkowicie kanonicznie. Opowiadanie nie wnosi nic nowego do tego, co stworzyła Rowlling._

**Uwaga:** _Nie mam żadnych praw autorskich do Harryego Pottera_

**N/A:**_ Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się spodoba. Liczę na komentarze. Chcę poznać waszą opinię i dowiedzieć się, co jest nie tak, a co jest w porządku, by w przyszłości pisać lepiej. Zastrzegam sobie pełne prawa do mojej wyobraźni i wszelkich rzeczy stworzonych z jej udziałem. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie nie będące drabble, bądź jego pochodną, więc krytyka jak najbardziej, ale z lekkim przymrużeniem oka._

_Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania._

_Elise T. Vostoti_

* * *

><p><strong>Legenda o chłopcu, który stał się wilkiem<strong>

Remus wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego i Rona w Kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa. Hermiona siedziała na podłodze i czytała książkę, a chłopcy grali znudzeni w szachy.

- Hej. Wydaje mi się, że się nudzicie. – Młodzież przytaknęła niemrawo. – Cóż, chcecie usłyszeć legendę o chłopcu, który stał się wilkiem. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni. Remus uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął:

* * *

><p>Na obrzeżach niewielkiej, angielskiej wioski znajdował się stary las. Mieszkańcy zawsze przestrzegali dzieci, by nocą nigdy tam nie chodziły. Krążyła bowiem wśród nich legenda, że dawno temu, gdy wioska była jeszcze rozkwitającym miastem, a na zamku, z którego teraz pozostały ruiny, panował Lord Waddel – przyjaciel jednego z wnuków Merlina, jeden z jego synów, zaledwie szesnastoletni chłopiec, poszedł na spacer do lasu.<p>

Wędrował ścieżką, zjadając jeżyny z przydrożnych krzaków i strasząc ptaki głośnymi krzykami. Doszedł daleko w głąb puszczy, gdy wtem usłyszał piękną melodię. Rozejrzał się ciekawie, zauważając, że jej źródło znajduje się gdzieś niedaleko, lecz żadna ze ścieżek do niego nie wiodła. Wiele razy słyszał od ojca przestrogi, by nigdy w tym magicznym lesie z dróżek nie schodzić, lecz zignorował je i zaczął przedzierać się przez krzaki ku pięknej melodii. Nie czując żadnej winy łamał gałęzie pradawnych drzew, niszczył schronienia zwierząt, a wszystko, by dotrzeć do źródła dźwięku – dźwięku tak pięknego, że wręcz magicznego.

Znalazł się na niewielkiej polanie, w której centrum znajdowało się małe jeziorko i to właśnie stamtąd rozlegała się muzyka. Zbliżył się pewnie do brzegu kryształowo czystej tafli wody i zajrzał w głąb. Na dnie ujrzał piękną dziewczynę. Miała długie falowane zielono-niebieskie włosy i drobne malinowe usta, a jej cera miała odcień najczystszego jaśminu. Jej drobna sylwetka ukryta była pod kusą szafirową sukienką. Dziewczę grało na harfie i chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie ona jest źródłem pięknej melodii.

Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął tafli jeziora. W tym samym momencie muzyka ucichła, a za nastolatkiem rozległ się trzask. Chłopak odwrócił się szybko i ujrzał starą pomarszczoną kobietę w brzydkich, postrzępionych szatach. Jej długi, haczykowaty nos pokrywały brodawki, a jej wyszczerzone zęby miały obrzydliwy, żółty kolor. Najgorsze jednak były oczy. Jedna tęczówka była czarna jak bezdenna otchłań, a druga czerwona niczym świeża krew.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała gniewnie. – Nie wiesz, że nie wolno schodzić ze ścieżek?

- I kto to mówi – prychnął gniewnie chłopak. – Nie jesteś kimś, kto będzie ustalał mi zasady! Jestem Darius syn Lorda Waddela, władcy tej ziemi i mogę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba – powiedział arogancko, patrząc na nią z pogardą.

- Nie tym tonem młodzieńcze. Jestem panią tego lasu. Odejdź stąd i nigdy nie wracaj, a nie stanie ci się krzywda. Otrzymałeś ostrzeżenie – powiedziała wyniośle i zniknęła z głuchym trzaskiem.

Chłopiec jednakże prychnął pogardliwie i odwrócił się w stronę jeziora. Spojrzał w jego odmęty i napotkał najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie w życiu widział.

- Uwolnij mnie. – Dotarł do niego słodki głos uwięzionej dziewczyny. – Uwolnij mnie, a cię wynagrodzę.

Ogłupiały przez piękne oczy skoczył do wody i używając swego myśliwskiego noża przeciął więzy krępujące nogi niewiasty, po czym zemdlał.

Gdy otworzył oczy stała przed nim pani Lasu.

- Głupcze! – krzyknęła. – Cóż żeś uczynił? Uwolniłeś Lilith - najgorszą ze wszystkich demonów! Bądź przeklęty! Każdej nocy będziesz się budził ze snu i staniesz się wilkiem. W nikim nie znajdziesz zrozumienia, a za dnia będziesz spać w ludzkiej formie w grocie pod jeziorem i nikt nigdy cię nie odnajdzie. Będziesz tułał się przez wieczność po tym lesie i nigdy nie dane ci będzie przekroczyć jego granic. Przeklinam cię!

Chłopiec zasnął, a gdy przebudził się nocą, był w ciele wilka. Przerażony zdał sobie sprawę, że przekleństwo było prawdziwe i zaczął każdej nocy obserwować ludzi wchodzących do lasu, z nadzieją, że uda mu się z nimi porozmawiać i ktoś zdejmie klątwę, lecz nikt nigdy go nie zrozumiał i każdy uciekał po spotkaniu go.

Od tamtej pory każdy, kto po zmroku uda się do lasu, zostanie w niedalekiej przyszłości naznaczony klątwą nocy i będzie w każdą pełnię księżyca zmieniać się w wilka. Taka bowiem jest kara za ujrzenie przeklętego chłopca - wilka.

* * *

><p>- Strasznie to naciągane – mruknął Harry, gdy Remus skończył opowiadać.<p>

- W każdej legendzie jest ziarnko prawdy – zauważyła Hermiona, na co Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Chyba w to nie wierzysz – zaśmiał się. – To tylko bajka dla dzieci, by nie chodziły nocą do lasu.

Harry zauważył, że Remus patrzy na nich dziwnie.

- To tylko bajka, prawda Lunatyk? – spytał go nieco niepewnie. Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli szybko na wilkołaka, również nieco zaciekawieni.

- Nie Harry… To nie bajka…


End file.
